Can I Come?
by densuponatime
Summary: Takes place at the end of 3x08. Jane and Maura are still lying on the mattress. PWP.


**Title:** Can I Come?

**Disclaimer:** Characters not mine, I just make them have sex together.

**Author's Note:** I haven't written a fic in ages, I'm out of practice so I apologize if it sucks, but this just kind of wrote itself. There be smut, you have been warned.

"It's _my_ fantasy! You can't tell me what to wear," Jane stated after rolling over on her side to see Maura better.

Maura giggled at that. She remained lying on her back, only turning her head towards Jane. She could feel the brunette's body heat on her side. They stayed like that for a few minutes, looking in each other's eyes. The ME could feel sexual tension building up inside her and before she could stop it she whispered, "Can I come?"

Jane paused and looked at her, "Maura, of course you can, I was only teasing you."

She could've played it off, made it seem as if that's what she was really asking but now that she'd uttered the words, she couldn't stop.

"No, I mean... can I come... now?" her voice barely even a whisper.

The detective looked confused for a moment but then she noticed Maura's blush on her cheeks, extending down her neck and the slight increase in her breathing pattern. Jane brought her gaze back up to Maura's face, the look in her friend's eyes was intense, heated. Her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, but no words came out. Instead, she did the only thing she _could_ do, the only thing that made sense. She gave in. She gave in to the desire for Maura that had built up in the past months, years really.

Slowly, Jane lowered her lips to Maura's, in case the honey blonde had a change of mind, but she didn't. And when their lips touched, something inside them both snapped and suddenly stopping was not an option anymore. Maura's hand snaked up into brunette locks and she opened her mouth, giving Jane's tongue access to her. The kiss was deep and languid, neither was willing to stop to even catch their breaths. Maura moaned, or maybe it was Jane, they didn't particularly care, it felt so good.

Jane's hands were itching to do something so she slid her left one over the ME's abdomen. Maura shivered at the touch which made Jane smile into the kiss. When her lungs couldn't stand it anymore, Jane broke the kiss. This made Maura groan, "Jane..."

Hearing the desperation in her voice, Jane ripped her tank top over her head and straddled Maura's waist, frantically starting to unbutton her shirt. Maura undid a few buttons of her own and then shrugged out of the shirt and tossed it aside, not caring about getting it wrinkled for once. Her hand went up to grab onto long curls and pulled Jane down to resume the kiss. This one was much more raw and soon Jane's hips started moving of their own accord, one hand on the blonde's bra-clad breast, caressing. Soon after that Maura grabbed the moving hips, almost helping Jane thrust into her, "Oh God"

"Maur, I need you. Now," the brunette moaned, ripping her mouth from Maura and focusing on removing both their pants. For a moment all they could do was stare at each other, admiring the other's body.

"You're beautiful," they both said at the same time. A giggle escaped Maura's throat but it quickly turned into a moan when Jane's fingers started grazing up her legs, stopping just short of where she desperately needed them. A guttural growl ripped its way out of Maura when Jane's middle finger brushed up the whole length of her over lace panties. Mesmerized, Jane decided she needed to hear that sound again. And again. She crawled back up Maura's body, kissing her way up to her neck where she paused and started sucking at the juncture between neck and shoulder, leaving a mark. Maura moaned again while tilting her head to give her more room. If Jane didn't hurry up, she thought she'd go crazy, so she took matters into her own hands and flipped them over. Not expecting this, Jane let out a little yelp but Maura didn't care and muttered a hasty "Off" while tugging at her bra and then sliding down to pull Jane's cotton panties down her legs. The detective took the hint and lifted her back to unclasp her own bra and then raised her hips to aid Maura's actions. Once naked, Maura also took off her own underwear and moved on top of Jane again, straddling a thigh and lowering herself on it.

"Oh! Maur... god you're so wet," Jane muttered, tensing the muscle underneath Maura's heat.

"You did this, Jane. You always do this to me," she whispered. "You have no idea how many pairs of underwear you made me ruin. How many nights I woke mid-orgasm while dreaming of you. How many times I touched myself because you made me so aroused it was actually painful."

Jane growled, loudly, and flipped them back over. She looked at Maura hungrily for a second, dark locks framing her face, and then proceeded to kiss and lick her way down Maura's body again, stopping at a nipple, laving it with her tongue, then the other, and then continuing her journey down. Once she arrived at her destination, she looked up, locking her gaze with Maura and, while keeping eye contact, parted her folds and lowered her mouth to them.

Maura's eyes snapped shut and her back arched up, letting out a deep moan, her hand found its way to Jane's head and grabbed onto it to keep her there. But Jane had no intention of moving away from there anyway. Maura tasted so good, she moaned into her and the vibrations of it made Maura moan as well. Jane picked up her pace, sucking the clit in her mouth and running her tongue over it, up and down, side to side. When Maura tightened her grip in her hair, she knew she was close so she brought up a finger, then two, and started searching for that spongy patch she had taken months of exploring in her late teens to find in herself. She knew when she found Maura's because the ME screamed and after two more strokes, she was cumming. Hard. Maura's body stilled for a moment, back arched, mouth open. Then she was shaking, her muscles spasming and she moaned Jane's name over and over again.

Jane eased up but didn't stop, trying to bring Maura down gently, while also cleaning her up with her tongue, drinking in everything Maura gave her. When the body beneath her stopped shaking, she made her way up, leaving gentle kisses here and there. Not knowing if it was ok to kiss her after going down on her, she paused and looked at Maura's beautiful face lovingly, waiting for a reaction, she smiled though when she felt Maura pulling her in for a kiss, eyes still closed, needing to feel connected to her. Maura moaned, tasting herself on her lover's lips, so Jane deepened the kiss and then pulled back after a little while, brushing her nose with Maura's in an eskimo kiss. A few seconds later Maura's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at the brunette.

"Just give me a minute and then I'll do things to you you have never even thought possible, I want to make you come _so_ hard," she breathed out.

"Oh? Is that a threat or a promise?" Jane smiled, her voice quivering, her own arousal reaching the point it couldn't be ignored any longer.

"Maybe a little bit of both."


End file.
